


I Know

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “He was my brother.  He may not have been perfect, but he was my brother.”





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/profile)[mdlaw](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/)'s prompt ofSam comforting Joshua on the anniverary of Joshua's brother's death  A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

Sam nodded his head as he gave silent support to the man beside him.  He wasn’t sure what he could say.  The man had lost his brother and Sam understood the pain of that, even if Dean _had_ always found his way back to him.  The grief sometimes still gripped him in the middle of the night, the fear that his brother would disappear again, this time for good.

“He was my brother.  He may not have been perfect, but he was my brother.”

Sam draped an arm over his shoulder.  “I know.”


End file.
